


The Ape Man.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Angst, ApeMan!Harry, Bottom Louis, Drama, Explorer!Liam, Explorer!Louis, Explorer!Niall, Explorer!Zayn, Fluff, Long Hair Harry, M/M, Smut, Tarzan refrences, Top Harry, lots and lots and lots of cleaning in waterfalls, minor ziam, more tags too be added as the story progresses, smut tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: When the chance arises for upcoming explorer Louis to find and study Gorillas in the Amazon, he was quick to bounce onto it. Accompanied by Liam Payne (his best mate slash a famous world explorer) along with the famous Globetrotters; Zayn Malik and Niall Horan, it was a trip that everyone was excited for.Encountering a unique type of animal with long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes along the way, Louis has a feeling this trip won't quite turn out as planned.(Aka, Tarzan AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so guess whose back at writing? This one is. I know I have an unfished story called Taken, I've put that one on hold for the moment because it's going nowhere at the moment and I'm not as motivated to write it as I used too be. When the spark reunites with me for that fic I will push myself to finish it, but until then here comes this fic. 
> 
> I know there's already been a Tarzan fic done but I've always wanted to write a Tarzan fic since I first started writing fan fiction. I just, never got around to it or really new how to start it. I've watched the movie (original cartoon one) for a month straight, and still going so I should be able to complete this fic. 
> 
> I'm going too try my best to not follow the exact story line of the movie but knowing my luck that will happen because honestly, I love the movie as it is I've just wanted it done as Larry. Some aspects will be different, but also some will line up with the movie. All in all I just hope this will be a good fanfiction. 
> 
> Updates will be random, I never have set dates for them. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own one direction, this is fiction, don't send this to the boys or anyone related please. This is pure fanfiction. 
> 
> Aplogies for spelling errors, I don't have a Beta and too lazy to check. 
> 
> With that all said, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr; LarryDomain.Tumblr.Com

"So, where exactly are we going again?"

Everyone's eyes fall onto the small petite man sitting at the far end of the table. The table consist of 5 well known jungle explorers, ranging from exploring the Dominica to the Gabon. They all have their eyebrows raised, and one of the explores, the main leader of the group, sighs, shaking their head. This being the fifth time they've told him where they're going. 

"To the Amazon." He speaks sturdy, sitting up straighter and staring directly at the man. 

He raises his eyebrow as well, kind of in a challenging way before a small smirk settles over his face. 

"And, what are we doing there exactly?" He knows, is the thing, but he can't bite his tongue on this. He loves winding people up and watching them snap. 

"To find, Gorillas to study." His tone has bite to it, and it causes the mans smirk to widen as he nods his head. 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Last question." He speaks nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

"What's that?" The man speaks with a questioning tone, and the petite boy can't help but smile. 

"Where are we going again?"

This causes a lot of frustrated groans, and he swears he sees one of the guys look on the brim of ripping his own hair out. It's satisfying watching the way the grown men get all worked up over him being a complete dick. Knowing the answers already, but he just can't help but make a scene and watch it all unfold. It's, hilarious to be honest. 

"Louis." There's a stern voice next to him, and Louis stops staring straight ahead at the leader to turn to the one next to him. "Please, just stop and listen. It's important." It's Liam, it's always Liam whose the one speaking the rightness into him, and leading him straight. 

If Louis didn't love Liam so much, he'd hate his guts. 

"Sorry Li, was just a tad bit bored. Anyway, Simon, continue." He turns to Simon, and waves his hands. 

He wouldn't be surprised if he was kicked off this expedition. 

-/

Louis was an upcoming explorer, he hadn't really stepped foot outside of America yet to explore the real jungles, and it always made him upset. It was something that he had always wanted to do, he was really good in Geography and for most of his childhood he would watch the Discovery Channels, and sometimes his mum would buy him movies that explores have made. She had always supported his dream in wanting to be an explorer, doing her best to save money to send him out to some low jungles and buy him the equipment that he would need. She even let him move to America where some of his favourite small Jungles were. 

Louis saw an opportunity arise to leave America to go to the Amazon when he met Liam Payne. 

Liam was already an explorer, he was two years prior Louis and was already well known that Louis even knew him when he was 18. Liam had been an explorer since he was 14, his dad, Geoff Payne is one of the most famous Jungle Globetrotters. Someone Louis looked up to an admired when he was just a child. 

He met Liam in weird circumstances, it was a pub, one too many drinks and a sore bum in the morning. But, when morning came and Louis realised who he had slept with, his hope bubbled up and he practically told Liam how much he idolised him, and wanting to be just like him. 

Liam took what Louis said to heart, smiled and then before he left Louis house he asked for his number. 

They never slept together again, nor dated to Louis dismay, but they grew close as friends. And Louis soon realised how well, much Liam was a perfectionists and a goody type of guy. Complete opposite of what Louis was, so they never would've worked out exactly good in a relationship. But they work fine in partnership. 

It was after being friends for six months, the opportunity to go to the Amazon was handed to Louis by Liam via a text. They needed one more person, Liam put his name out, and now here he is. Sitting in a large office room with everyone going on the journey to the Amazon and Louis has never really felt more at home. 

-/

The set date to leave was the 15th of April and the return date was the 6th of December. It was an 8 month long program, and it was one that Louis, for the first time in his life, was actually looking forward to going on. 

He had two more days to pack up everything that he would need, before they were set out to leave. He already had the major accessories packed and ready, his clothes for the next 8 months, bathroom utilities, a hair brush and extra pairs of socks. He never wears them, but he wants the people he's going on the trip with to think he does and is normal in that type of way. He's not sure on exactly what else he should pack, he thinks he has the main things done and that would be all he needs. But, the feeling inside his stomach is making him question if what he's packing is enough, so he does a double take and makes sure that he has everything. 

It took a couple of hours, four to be precise to have everything of his packed and ready. And he's confident that he has everything that he needs now, his room does look a bit bare, and he's got at least five suitcases full. But hey, it's better to have too much than have nothing at all for this trip. And if, no one else likes it, Louis couldn't give a shit about it. 

-/

On the day of boarding the ship to Brazil, Africa, Louis was starting to feel a little nauseous about actually going. 

He's never left America before, or ever been that far away from home for a long time. He isn't necessarily saying goodbye to anyone, his family live in England and he hasn't really kept that much contact with them since moving to America, so he's not worrying about that. And his friends are all coming on this journey anyway, so he isn't really saying goodbye to much. But, he just can't help the sick feeling in his stomach as he gets out of his car at the ship dock. 

"Louis!" Of course Liam was here already, Liam was probably camped out all night so he could've been here when the ship first pulled in at early hours of the morning. It's just something that Liam would do. 

"Liam!" Louis calls back out, not as enthusiastic as Liam is sounding, but halfway there. 

He unlocks his trunk, and pulls it up to grab his suitcases out. By the time he has them all out, Liam is standing next to his car, wrapped up in a big black jacket, a white T-shirt and denim jeans on. A smile planted on his face. 

"Are you excited? I'm so excited to see Gorillas, out of all of my exploring Gorillas are one thing I've never seen before." Liam chatters away as Louis hums, pretending to listen as he thinks of a way to get all of his items onboard the ship. 

He doesn't mean to ignore Liam, it's just he's heard him go on and on about never seeing Gorillas before. It's all he would talk about since they found out they were going to the Amazon. Liam's seen everything from anteaters to cheaters, but never a Gorilla. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Liam's tapping him on the shoulder, the sheepish smile still on his face. 

"Hmm?" Louis questions, picking up his lighter suitcases first. He might have to do two trips on this one. 

"I said, since I know you weren't listening." He winks, before continuing on. "That Niall Horan and Zayn Malik will be joining us on this trip as well." 

Louis nearly drops his suitcase on his foot when the words leave Liam's mouth. 

"Are you serious?" Louis asks in disbelief. 

"Of course I am! I'd never lie about something like this!" Liam's speaking honestly and Louis feels his heart rate pick up. 

Louis thought that Liam was the only young, really famous explorer that was out their for a bit. Until he turned twenty, and discovered who Zayn Malik and Niall Horan are. 

They were more famous than any explorer known for their age group. They have been everywhere together, every Jungle, every Rainforest, anything with trees and lakes they've been too. They've faced bears head on, and Lions. They've done everything imaginable, all before they both turned 26.

Rumour has it that Zayn and Niall had known each other since they were kids. No one knows exactly how deep their friendship runs, but it's a bond that could not be broken. Zayn has stated in so many interviews that he claims Niall as his younger brother (they were months apart born) and would harm anyone who hurt him. Many rumours spread that the two were more than friends, and actually in a relationship. 

Those rumours died when Niall had stated that he was in fact straight, and Zayn was his gay older brother. After those rumours died down, more sparked up on Zayn's sexuality. 

He's never been with anyone that people know of, but than again, not many people know much about Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Only know what they boys have said, and that's it. 

So to have these two come on this journey with them, had got Louis feelings ways he never knew he could feel. And by the looks of Liam, he's in the same boat. Louis has known, for as long as he's known Liam, that he had always fancied Zayn. (How could no one fancy Zayn? With his cheekbones, stunning eyes, good body structure and an amazing smile. Anyone would be a fool not to like him.) And to meet him had always been on Liam's wish list. 

"They're here already, I know that much. Because I was on the ship earlier to have a look and went past this room, where the doors were  
closed and I could hear like, really loud talking." Liam cheeks heat up red, he always gets this way when talking about the two. "And there was a loud Irishmen talking and then the unmistakable sound of Zayn talking. So, they're here already and I can not wait to meet them. If we do get to, that is." Liam concludes his story which just makes Louis smile softly at him. 

"Hey, we'll meet them. Even if we have to sneak them out in this ship, we'll meet them." Louis reassures smiling softly at Liam. "Now, be a good friend and help me with my luggage?"

"Oh yeah." Liam starts, looking at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why do you have so much stuff? Did you pack your whole house?"

-/

The ship set sail at 1:45pm, and Louis' already throwing up in the bathroom toilet in his room complex. 

He found out the hard way that he was seasick. 

It was just after he and Liam had loaded everything onto the ship and into his room when he started to feel a bit light headed. When Liam had lead him outside to the edge of the ship, to look out at the dock they were departing from. As soon as Louis had looked down at the water splashing lightly against the bottom of the ship, is when the bile started to rise in his throat. He quickly pushed away from Liam, before sprinting into his room and into his bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time for the vomit to pass his lips. 

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, calming himself down from the overwhelmed sickness, but he was straight back to root one when he heard the ship sirens go off, and could feel the ship starting to pull out into sea. He was back to vomiting and regretting the decision to ever do this. 

It took him awhile to calm down once again, and when he was he could hear Liam faintly knocking on his bathroom door, asking if he was okay. 

He pulled himself up to his feet, and wiped his mouth with toilet paper before flushing it down with the remnants of his stomach acid, before heading to his sink and brushing his teeth. When he was all done, he fixed his hair up before opening his bathroom door. Liam was standing their, hand raised about to knock again with a small smile on his face. 

"Seasickness?" He question and Louis just nods. "Got that, the first time I went on a ship as well." Liam admits proudly and Louis just raises an eyebrow. 

"Anyway, come on. The chefs have cooked up some brunch, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving and maybe you could have something to eat to make yourself feel better. Worst case scenario, you throw it back up, but we'll cross that path when it needs crossing."

-/

Surprisingly enough the food is what made Louis stomach settle down the best. He was feeling uneasy again when they made their way to where the kitchen and dinning rooms were and when they were served with this type of Chicken soup it made Louis feel a bit better and by the second bowl, he was feeling a hundred percent. 

It soon felt like it was all going to come back up, when the nerves struck when his eyes locked with a pair of blue ones from across the room. 

Niall Horan was standing right at the entrance of the room, while Zayn Malik was next to him. Niall had broken the eye contact first, before turning to face Zayn and whispering something. They both turned to look at Louis, before shrugging and beginning to make their way over towards them. 

Louis too shocked to even say something to Liam, warn him in anyway that the Zayn Malik and Niall Horan were making their way over to them. And by the time he's found his voice in a small sound, Niall and Zayn have reached them and pulled out a chair each to sit at. 

Louis eyes widen, and Liam nearly falls off his chair when his eyes lock with Zayn's. 

"Hey." Zayn speaks so smoothly, and it sounds so much more different than what he's heard over the TV, he doesn't sound so much like auto tune, if that's even a thing TV interviews do. 

"Hi." Liam chokes out, and Louis doesn't dare open his mouth incase vomit comes out instead of words, he can't embarrass himself like that in front of the two lads. So he settles for a smile, and nod towards both of them. 

"You guys excited for the Amazon? This is also our first time going as well. Considering our status and what not, it does seem like a far fetch from the truth. But we're honest to God, when we say we've never been before." It's Niall who speaks this time, and Louis is enchanted by his accent and the way he carelessly speaks. 

"He's right, we may have seen gorillas before on our other journeys, but we've never been here. We are both equally excited and intrigued." Zayn speaks up again, a soft smile on his face as he leans back in his chair. 

"Oh, awesome! This is actually Louis first trip to a jungle outside of America." Liam speaks, and Louis is pretty amazed with how put together Liam is talking to Zayn. Louis had been expecting the lad to stutter over every word and make a fool out of himself. So, kudos for Liam for being able to do this. 

"Oh really?" Niall eyes him with a raised brow, before smirking. "What about you? First time as well?" His question is aimed at Liam. 

"Ah, yeah it is actually. Looks like we're all going to the Amazon together for the first time. That's pretty, neat." Louis honesty wants to give Liam a hug for talking and doing it so flawlessly, he was sure if he spoke a word he'd be the one making a fool out of himself. 

"That's pretty cool. At least we aren't alone Nialler." A grin breaks out on Zayn's face as he turns to face Niall, and Niall gives one back before looking back towards Louis and Liam. 

"I agree, this trip should be fun." Niall nods licking his lips. 

"I'm excited to see Gorillas, I love those animals and this trip is about finding them, and studying them.. Which is everything I want to do, so it's going to be the best journey out." Liam concludes with a wide grin, matching Naill's and Zayn's. 

Louis may not have said one word to the boys yet, but he's admiring the way Liam is leading the conversation and he's silently agreeing on every word that is being exchanged in the group. He too, is excited to see the Gorillas, it would be the first major animal he has ever seen and too study them will be amazing. Plus, he's seen the photos of the Amazon and he's excited to see it in person. 

"I think this trip will be a memory that will forever be with us, and I think, we're all going to be great friends by the end of this. As they say, explores should always stick together no matter what, and I'm glad to have met you guys. You seem like good people." Zayn's nodding as he's speaking and Liam's looking like he's falling more and more in love every time Zayn says a word. 

Louis would've patted him on the back, and whispered 'good lad' if Zayn and Niall weren't around.

((And if Louis would even consider Liam a lad ((he doesn't))(((Liam wishes he did))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter, second one is nearly completed, not sure when it will be posted though! 
> 
> Kudos / comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: LarryDomain.Tumblr.Com


End file.
